You Promised
by DPWolf
Summary: He promised he’d always come back to me. I guess he never said that he’d be alive when he did. [Sokai][OneShot]


…**I figured to try some tragedy. How sick, so close to Christmas. XD I'll try to write a Christmas one after this…no guarantee it'll be out before Xmas though. **

**Summary – He promised he'd always come back to me. I guess he never said that he'd be alive when he did.**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing a FANfiction if I owned it? So, no.**

* * *

**_You_ _Promised_**

When he left that day, promising me he'd come back again, just like he always did, I was confident that he'd keep that promise. I'd thought back on all those other times, back when we were fourteen…

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I _promise_!"

"I know you will!"

And then a year later, he returned. Just like he promised.

"W-we're back."

"You're home."

After that, we stayed together for a long time. We spent all of our time together, and before long we became more than friends. At the age of 18, we were young and in love, and nothing mattered to us except each other. Which is why my heart broke at the letter.

_**Flashback**_

_Sora:_

_It has come to His Majesty's attention that there is increasing Heartless activity in various worlds, and he asks that you summon your Keyblade once more and join him on his quest to save our known universe. But because many, many worlds are being overrun, you will have to fight alone this time. The King has requested that you, Sir Goofy, and Donald all be sent to worlds separately, in order to destroy the Heartless once and for all. _

_The Royal Court_

_Kairi looked at him. "No way. The King said you'd never have to fight in these stupid wars again. What happened?"_

_Sora sighed and said, "Honestly, I don't know Kai. But I guess I need to do this. No one else can."_

"_But why not Riku? He's just as strong as you. You don't need to go back out there and risk your neck!"_

_Sora closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to comfort Kairi. "Look. I never **asked** to be the Keyblade Master. I probably never wanted to."_

_Suddenly Kairi perked up. "Let me come too. I can help you. Remember that Keyblade Riku gave me at The World That Never Was? I know how to use it. I'll fight along side you."_

_As he looked into her pleading eyes, he fought back tears and said, "I'm sorry, Kairi. But no. I can't endanger you. I can't run the risk of you getting hurt, or worse, killed. I love you Kairi, I really do, and I'd bring you with me, but it's just way too dangerous."_

"_I-I understand..."_

_Kairi ran into Sora's arms, and he put his arms around her and held her close, not wanting to let go of the life he had, the one he loved and never wanted to abandon his love. _

"_I'm so sorry Kai…when I get back, I'll spend every minute of my day with you, no matter what."_

_Kairi looked up at him. "Promise?"_

_He held her closer. "I promise. And even if we're apart, we'll still be together. You're always in my heart, and on my mind."_

"_And you're always in my heart and mind, too, Sora."_

_He attempted to smile, and said, "That's right. And don't forget that, ever. Nothing can break the bonds that hold us together. I love you Kairi. Goodbye."_

"_Bye Sora. And please come home as soon as possible."_

"_I'll try. I've always kept my promises, haven't I?"_

_**End Flashback**_

That was about a year ago. I waited every day for him to come back, like he promised.

And he did come back two days ago.

But he wasn't alive.

He, Sora, came home to Destiny Islands. Some form of magic carried him across the water again, but this time when he landed on the shore he didn't rise, or move, or breathe.

Sora, the Keyblade Master and my love, was dead. No one really knows what happened, not even the King. Most rumors claim he died at the hands of Heartless, thousands and thousands of them.

But no. I alone know the real reason why Sora died. It's quite simple. He died of a lonely, sad, broken heart. No understanding soul was there for him to speak to. This time he really was all alone. I know I should've been there for him, but I wasn't. They buried him yesterday. I was there; I made sure that no one disrespected him. His coffin was made of Paopu wood, and his tombstone read:

Here lies Sora Hikari

Keyblade Master of Light

Protector of Hearts and Destroyer of Darkness

His Fight is Over

Loving Son & Friend

He Will Be Missed By All

Of course, there was no mention of Roxas. No one knew he existed, because he never was supposed to exist. No one knew except Sora, Naminé, and me. Sora's dead, Naminé's depressed, and I'm broken. What is there left to do?

So before I left his grave, I laid down a paopu on the soft brown earth, hoping that someday soon we'd be together again. And I've decided; that day is today. I can't go on living like this, without Sora by my side. I'm going to join him, wherever he is. I'll find him this time.

He kept his promise, now it's time for me to keep mine to him. Never can anything break the bonds that tie us together…nothing…

* * *

Heh, see what happens when you listen to Haunted, Even in Death, and My Immortal while doing homework, kids:D Learn the lesson well.

But anyway. Please review, because I actually think this didn't turn out as bad as I imagined…XD


End file.
